GATE: 1915 (Capítulo Piloto)
by RedSS
Summary: [CAPÍTULO PILOTO] Era un día normal en las proximidades de Verdún, una parte apenas movida del frente. Eso no significaba que no hubiera parte del negocio usual. Ya sabes, el usual intercambio de artillería, algunos aviones de reconocimiento, dispararse con los franceses, mientras tanto que los romanos intentaban inútilmente protegerse... espera, ¿qué?


**¡Hola a todos! He aquí mi tercer proyecto de GATE, esta vez bajo el nombre de "GATE: Thus the Great Powers Fought there". Espero que a todos les guste, y aviso lo mismo que en otras historias: Estoy en busca de OC's, así que si tienen alguien personaje o quieren aparecer no duden en enviar un mensaje o dejarlo en un review. Además quiero decir que mis prioridades serán los otros fanfics de GATE que tengo (GATE: 1940 y el crossover con GuP).**

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

Les habían prevenido. Les dijeron que llevaran gran cantidad de tropas en pie de guerra, que del otro lado estaban en una. Pero… ¡Esto desafiaba toda lógica!

No éramos los primeros en llegar, pero nuestros alterados oficiales nos gritaron (si no rogaron) que corriéramos a cualquier lado, a cualquiera de esas zanjas en la tierra a ambos lados de la puerta. Lastimosamente, no pudimos. Echamos a correr apenas cruzamos, pero lo que nos esperaba superaba todas nuestras expectativas.

Un montón de tierra árida, que seguramente había visto mejores días. Una extensión de tierra sin valor, llena de cráteres, que tenía grandes agujeros alargados a ambos lados, con hombres con extraños bastones que despedían fuego, y tiraban hilos invisibles que aniquilaban a nuestras legiones. No contentos con eso, algunos de ellos tenían unos bastones más grandes que despedían fogonazos a un ritmo mucho mayor que el resto, borrando escuadrones completos en cuestión de segundos. Aún más aplastante, se escucharon sonidos en el cielo seguidos de explosiones en la tierra. Cuando el fin del mundo parecía estar manifestándose ante nosotros, pájaros de extraña forma aparecieron en el horizonte, soltando cosas que explotaban a nuestro alrededor. Fue un espectáculo de magia exorbitante, si no aplastante. La mitad de mi legión fue aniquilada cuando recorrimos 100 metros, y la mayoría del resto se resignó a morir, echados en posición fetal en el suelo, pisoteados por sus compañeros que corrían. ¿Así eran las guerras en este mundo? Que experiencia más aterradora…

De alguna forma logre sentir algo. Los enemigos a ambos lados no solo estaban atacándonos a nosotros, sino que más bien estaban también atacándose entre ellos. Es más, sentí que la verdadera pelea era entre estas naciones desconocidas para nosotros, y solo éramos los desdichados abandonados por Emroy a su suerte en medio de esta lucha de titanes. Solo quedamos 6. Alcanzamos una de estas zanjas de tierra, y nos lanzamos adentro como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello porque… bueno, en verdad dependía de ello.

A ambos lados de nosotros había soldados. Sus uniformes eran extraños: no llevaban armadura, solo un uniforme gris con un casco con una punta arriba. Nos miraron con sorpresa, antes de que con un grito de guerra, nos lanzásemos a atacar. Reaccionaron al instante, como si estuvieran acostumbrados. ¿Es que acaso en esta guerra también se pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de esas masacres? Que idiotez…

Al instante sentí un objeto punzante entrar en mi cuello. Girando levemente la cabeza alcance a observar a un soldado con un uniforme parecido al del resto, pero con unos detalles distintos.

- _Debe de ser un noble… al menos morí por alguien importante_ -Pude pensar antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

 **Cerca de Verdún, Francia, Frente Occidental. Finales de Agosto, 1915.**

Sacó su espada del cuello del romano, y la agito con un movimiento brusco buscando sacar la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. A unos metros, sus soldados eliminaban a bayonetazos a los otros que lograron entrar a la trinchera, borrando la amenaza que surgió por un momento. Regreso su mirada al frente, para analizar la situación: un tiroteo de rutina con los franceses, y una puerta extraña aparece de la nada y empieza a vomitar soldados romanos que atacan a cualquiera que ven. Desconocían las armas de fuego, eso lo daba por sentado al ver sus inútiles esfuerzos de defenderse con escudos. Algunos fueron más inteligentes y se precipitaron a las trincheras buscando salvarse, pero la mayoría no lo logro. Los pocos afortunados que lo lograban eran aniquilados al poco tiempo por las bayonetas y otras armas de los soldados allí presentes, acostumbrados a una vida de penurias, disparos y combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Vio llegar a otro legionario, así que le pego un tiro con su _Luger P08_ antes de darse la vuelta y volver al bunker de mando.

-Transmite esto: Enemigo desconocido atacando líneas alemana y francesa. Tecnología romana. Aparecieron de una puerta extraña y desconocen armas de fuego. Nos encontramos defendiéndonos. Hay miles de ellos.

El soldado encargado codificó y transmitió el mensaje, y el oficial salió del bunker. Afuera, el enemigo solo juntaba una pila de cadáveres en toda la extensión de la "Tierra de Nadie". A pesar de eso, múltiples grupos de soldados corrían hacía las trincheras, en un intento de atacar a los soldados del ejército imperial alemán o del ejército francés. El oficial se paró en medio de la trinchera.

-¡Calar bayonetas!

La orden se repitió a lo largo de la trinchera a medida que los soldados encajaban las bayonetas de sus fusiles _Mauser Gewehr 98_. Ante el oficial se presentó un grupo de ingenieros liderado por uno ligeramente relleno pero de altura respetable.

-Señor. Hemos buscado dentro de un bunker y hemos encontrado un pequeño tesoro.

-¿Qué clase de… tesoro?-Pregunto el oficial dudoso, recordando la alocada reputación arrastrada por el grupo.

-Tráiganlo, muchachos-A la orden de su superior, el grupo trajo un arma que le hizo brillar los ojos a su superior: un lanzallamas.

-¿Y eso estaba en un bunker de esta trinchera? _Wunderbar_.

-¿Sus órdenes?

-Emplácenlo en la trinchera y quemen a todos los desgraciados que se acerquen. Pero mátenlos rápido, será un problema si alguno de ellos logra entrar aquí en llamas.

-Sí señor.

Mientras el grupo de ingenieros apoyado por varios soldados instalaba la mortífera arma, el oficial asomo la cabeza de la trinchera. El enemigo parecía haberse dado cuenta de la inutilidad de cubrirse con escudos, y ordenaba a sus hombres avanzar hacia las trincheras independientes de los muertos. También pudo observar que entraban menos legionarios a través de la puerta. Pero no por ello había que subestimar la gran cantidad de hombres presentes en la "Tierra de Nadie". Podía calcular al ojo que los cadáveres enemigos sumaban cerca de 5.000, tal vez 10.000 hombres. Sin embargo, los todavía vivos que cargaban sumaban otros tantos millares en cada dirección. Observo a su segundo al mando, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él. Con un asentimiento, obtuvo toda la confirmación que necesitaba.

-¡Desmonten el lanzallamas, nos replegamos a segunda línea! ¡Fuego sobre la marcha y cúbranse las espaldas, que ninguno se acerque a menos de 5 metros! ¡Prioridad al lanzallamas y las ametralladoras! ¡Que toda persona no combatiente se retire inmediatamente con lo indispensable!-Vio como todos los soldados se dirigían a cumplir las órdenes y las transmitían al resto de la trinchera-¡Y que alguien le diga a la artillería que disparen gases químicos!

Minutos más tarde, toda la línea empezaba la retirada. Al haberse retirado las ametralladoras, los soldados debieron empezar a disparar más para mantener a raya a los romanos, que independiente de cuantos muriesen parecían incrementar en número. Ahora uno podía decir al ojo que había 10.000 cadáveres en la "Tierra de nadie", pero que los atacantes habían aumentado por lado. Y seguían saliendo de la puerta.

-¡Mayor! ¡¿Qué demonios está usted ordenando?! ¡Retirarnos a segunda línea significa cederle este terreno a los franceses, a pesar de la gran cantidad de vidas perdidas por mantenerlo!-Otro oficial, probablemente un superior jerárquico, le empezó a recriminar a su lado. Mandando al carajo el respeto a sus superiores, calmadamente extendió su brazo hacia el frente y le mostro el panorama del campo de batalla.

-Bonito paisaje, ¿no?-Se tomó unos segundos para deleitarse con la expresión de ira de su superior-Como puede ver, un enemigo desconocido nos ataca y está aumentando rápidamente en número, a pesar del fuego combinado tanto francés como nuestro. Por lo tanto, ordené la retirada a segunda línea para reagruparnos, tener mayor potencia de fuego, y si aun así nos alcanzan, entonces tener más bayonetas con que clavarlos. Debería poder observar la situación usted mismo, y ordenarle a su sección de la trinchera que se retire a segunda línea. Ordené que se le enviara la recomendación al resto de secciones, con tal de que se retiren si aparecen estos legionarios enemigos. Como puede ver, todo estará controlado si nos apresuramos y reagrupamos con la segunda línea. Yo lo hare de igual forma, y le puedo asegurar que los otros oficiales también. La pregunta es… ¿lo hará usted?

Los soldados que escucharon el discurso de respuesta se giraron, expectantes y divertidos por la respuesta dada por su líder. Incluso se escaparon un par de risas por allí.

-¿Qué están mirando? ¡Todo el mundo muévase, nos vamos en 10 minutos!

El superior jerárquico estuvo unos segundos tranquilizándose, con el rostro rojo de ira, hasta que logro controlarse y volver a su sección de la trinchera. El oficial local no dudo en su disposición de ordenar el repliegue, y decidió concentrarse en sus propios hombres.

Lentamente, los soldados comenzaron a retirarse por prioridad: primero las armas pesadas y el personal no combatiente, luego los médicos y enfermeros junto a los heridos. Detrás de ellos y en grupos, la infantería. Cuando ya se encontraban a 30 metros de la trinchera, los romanos llegaron a esta y se lanzaron al interior como animales enloquecidos. De un rápido vistazo pude comprobar que los franceses habían imitado la acción, si bien su artillería había castigado más a los imperiales.

Ya en el siguiente complejo de trincheras, la doble cantidad de fuego aniquilo a los romanos que intentaran avanzar, en lo que muchos otros simplemente decidían quedarse en las trincheras y esperar a que la pesadilla terminara. Así pasó el día, con las dos trincheras frente a la tierra de nadie ocupadas por romanos sin posibilidad de salir, y con los dos enemigos a muerte manteniéndolos atrincherados.

Al día siguiente, algunas ametralladoras los mantuvieron dentro de las trincheras conquistadas, en lo que otras se establecían cerca de la zanja. Luego, los lanzallamas empezaron su labor de echar a los enemigos de la trinchera mediante el fuego y la asfixia, causando que los que lograran salir fueran aniquilados por la infantería y las ametralladoras que los esperaban. El siguiente día pasó igual, terminándose de despejar la trinchera alemana. La francesa demoró un día más. A la semana de que apareciera la puerta, la Triple Entente y las Potencias Centrales habían llegado a una tregua para que sus científicos investigaran la extraña puerta. Al poco tiempo, y observando los líderes que habían posibilidades de más mundos que colonizar, ambos bandos firmaron la paz, si bien Serbia tuvo que pasar a ser prácticamente un títere austrohúngaro por las compensaciones, muy al pesar del Zar.

Medio mes había pasado, y con las naciones saliendo de una guerra, era hora de que los británicos, franceses y alemanes exploraran un nuevo mundo.

Nada podría salir mal si se aliaban los 3 imperios más poderosos del mundo. ¿Verdad?

 **Saludos a todos mis lectores. Este capítulo "piloto" estaba acumulando polvo en mi carpeta de archivos Word, así que decidí terminarlo brevemente y publicarlo. Quiero decir que, si bien SI aceptaría ideas, sugerencias y OCs para este fic, NO está en proceso de convertirse en una historia multicapítulo por el momento. Las únicas posibilidades de que se convierta en un fanfic multicapítulo son: 1) Que complete una de mis otras historias, aunque hay otras dos esperando una oportunidad también; y 2) Que abandone alguna de las otras historias, aunque encontraría el mismo inconveniente de que hay dos fics más en lista de espera antes de ese.**

 **Como pueden ver, esto no fue nada más que un capricho, nacido al mismo tiempo que los otros dos fanfics de GATE que tengo y que no vio la luz debido a que solo iba a trabajar en dos y este perdió contra el crossover con GuP.**

 **Un saludo a todos y no olviden decir su opinión, si les usto o no y porque.**

 **RedSS fuera.**


End file.
